Warriors: the war with the cloud clans
by Angel Maria Cloud
Summary: Well the guys got themselves into a war here and by the title its now what you think
1. The new clan

Chapter 1

The new clam

Firepaw awoke that morning and obediently went near bluestar as she told him to do when he first woke. She sensed something coming. Spottedleaf also said she saw a vision of a new cat that fel from the clouds. Bluestar took it as another gift from starclan and she wanted firepaw to be near her at the time.

Firepaw watched the sky with bluestar and down fell a cat that bluestar caught on her back. But this was an adult so bluestar had to struggle. Bluestar carried her back to spottedleaf the cat was injured greatly. She opened her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked and they went about introduceing themselves. After they told her their names she took to her feet. "I am Knuxstar of lightclan." she said falling back over.

Knuxstar realized she was in thunderclan. "So lightclan is from the sky right?" Asked firepaw. Bluestar starred at him with a look. "yes actually Lightclan is there are four clans just below starclan Light, sun, moon and dark." she said. Firepaw could hear the shake in her voice upon the word dark.

Bluestar stared at the cat. "So Knuxstar how did you get here?" asked bluestar who wouldn't admit that she was curious about the above world clans. Legend said those clans took to the sky to keep balance for starclan between twolegs and cats. "Well bluestar i had been with my clan and we fell into some trouble darkclan came with a terrorizeing number so all we lightclan cats scattered." she said

"so they hurt you that was rather cruel." said Firepaw with a slight anger in his eyes the cuteness of him made her laugh. "well firepaw darkclan always breaks the rules to hurt the weak and at the time lightclan had little energy but we will regroup." She said smiling at firepaw.

Knuxstar looked at bluestar. "you may rest here Knuxstar all the Leaders and medicine cats know of the sky clans its a joy to have even a single member in our camp." Said bluestar. Bluestar called a clan meeting to introduce knuxstar.

"You all must know that Lightclan and thunderclan are almost one clan in a way we share the same location but walk in the sky. That gives us a bond and a reason for Lightclan to back you up in your time of need." Said Knuxstar who before the meeting had been talking to firepaw and spottedleaf.

*FLASHBACK*

Firepaw sat near knuxstar. She liked this apprentice since the moment she aw him. She knew she made a friend right away this cat had such a respect for her. Bluestar left and those three chatted. "so knuxstar how will you get back to the clouds?" asked firrepaw. She looked at him and smiled. "It seems starclan has something for lightclan to do then we can return." Said knuxstar.

Knuxstar stood up her injuries seemed to heal instantly. ""spottedleaf tell bluestar even though i can heal like this id like to stay to help with my sister clan." Said knuxstar Spottedleaf did just that. Firepaw looked at knuxstar. "Firepaw i wish to teach you a few Lightclan ttricks i fear the other skyy clans have taken to land and are joining their ground allies." Said knuxstar

*ENDFLASHBACK*

Knuxstar Looked to the sky as iff by magic several shooting stars landed in thunderclan each a lightclan warrior. They greeted knuxtar with warm bright smiles. Knuxstar returned the favor as lightclan is a very happy bunch.

(hopped you liked chapter 1)


	2. Moon,sun and darkclan

Chapter 2

Moon clan . suunclan and dark clan

Moon clan had made a decision to join riverclan its brother clan as the moon pushed and pulled the tides. River clan saw a cat fall from the sky. Crookedstar caught the cat. She stared at crookedstar for a while. " I am Lunarstar of moon clan" she sasid tilting her head back and let out what soundeed like a cat version of a wolf howl. Other moonclan members appeared making the same noise.

things have changed since the first two sky sort clans landed firepaw was now fireheart returned from aiding windclan who just at that time got aid from the cloudclans. Tallstar caught the Tom with the star on his forehead. "I am sunstar leader of the sunclan as the windblows it is either heated by the sun or left cold for now we choose to warm and light your way." meowed the great leader of the sun.

last but not least there was dark clan sinister demon cats rejected by starclan when they die they go automatically to a cat like hell for their evil. How whould you imagine hell for a cat? Cleaning up human toilets? Having dogs sniff there buts or being chased dressed like kitty mail men? No its much much worse it wasnt fire it was wet raining all the time you could never fix your pelt in that place. i would have loved to see tigerstar end up there but sadly i did not get my wish.

Nightstar caught dark star on his back the sight of him fills me with much anger but the other cats appeared forming in from darkness. what foul creatures barely cat but with no remorse they would kill theoir own kits if it benifited them.

Now that we have an introduction and im done bashing darkclan we view fireheart again talking to knuxstar who he lead to the twolegplace. Princess was there near them. Knuxstar spoke as iff alarmed by her. "you do realize princess you'd make one hell of a warrior." Princess shot her a look. "Oh if it isn't the great knuxstar been hanging around long?" Asked Princess.

Fireheart was most confused at this how did princess know knuxstar. Had princess known about the clans and pretended not to when she gave him cloud kit. "doesn't this cat war sprout once every thousand years between your clan and dark clan while the other two play shield the other two?" Asked princess Glareing at knuxstar.

Firestar then looked at Lightstars fur it was the same as his. Only she was a bit bigger. "Whats going on?" asked fireheart. Who was still confused at the two cats who acted like old friends as close as can be. "Rusty do you emember her at least the cat that used to come around with us but in those days she was known as serenity?" asked Princess.

Fireheart nodded he would remember their friend their friend for life. THough firehearts mind circled back to his mother then realised he never met his father but such a thought seemed foolish at the moment "Serenity was our half sister Rusty. And knuxstar here is her." Said princess. Knuxstar looked at her with some slight anger. She did not want him to know they were related because she feared this war no lightclan leader has survived the great one yet she would have rather he not just in case.

Fireheart took off like a bolt of lightning to tell bluestar what he had learned. Bluestar seemed surprised. "why did you tell him that ?" asked knuxstar in anger. "I was only trying to help besides i know whats in store for you my sister mother told me what happens to lightclan leaders when the great brawl starts." Said princess. There was a hint of sadness in her voice. They all knew that starclan blessed leaders with nine lives.

Knuxstars ears twitched as she randback to find bluestar in a tangle with blacktail darkstars deputy he at ones changed direction to fireheart a strange smoke kept the other cats from stepping up leaveing knuxstar to rescue her brother. Blacktail has pounced on knuxstar and sank his teeth into her. She felt it she was still bad off from her last fight. Black tails took off seemingly disapearing into nothing.

Fireheart Nudged his fallen sister in a little she responded Blue star and the others knew that Knuxstar had just lost a life. Yellowfang tended to her wounds. Knuxstar was grateful to the thunderclan. "Now what was with that cat?" Asked blue star of knuxstar.

Knuxstar lifted her head "Bluestar Us cats of the sky are different we have powers your land clans do not. That smoke was literally darkness on its own. That was blacktail deputy to darkstar. Im afraisd blue star that the great war may be upon us." Said looked at her knowing what she meant. In a few days knuxstar wandered off with her brother.

"Knuxstar how many lifes do you have left?" asked fireheart with concern for loseing his sister. She looked at him and smiled." Oh fireheart that was the first time i have ever lost a life." She said which was the truth. she never died before. She decided to try to teach fireheart some tricks of lightclan teaching him that their rules are different.

She taught them that in lightclan there are two medicine cats a male and a female in case the female ever had kits. They east what they can and need and aid eachother like a family and their bonds are stronger then anything because each cat is happy. She also told him that lightclan has two leaders her and another and they work together to keep the peace.

The sky clans always had two rulers each like a royal palace of cats in each section. Just then a cat fell to the ground from the sky it got up and went over to knuxstar. Knuxstar greated it just as his mother would have greated him. "Rainpaw this is your uncle fireheart." She said. Fireheart realized Knuxstar was training her own kit.

RainPaw went over to fireheart and looked him over. " I like him." Said rainpaw laughing. "why rainpaw?" Asked fireheart. His sister laughed at his reaction. "well look at him its like he has little rain drops on his coat and he loves the rain verymuch also it was raining when he was born." She said laughing

They went back to princess. Greystripe was mostlikely flirting with silverstream and princess got her first look at rainpaw. "Well for your kit he's alright knuxstar." Said princess. "so i dont totally understand the sky clans i have a question you say you keep balance but of what."Asked fireheart


	3. balance

Chapter 3

Balance

"Well?" Asked fireheart. Knuxstar looked at fireheart and said "that star would be best told by barley." She said. They took several hops to barley who was with Ravenpaw telling a story about the legends of the skyclans. Fireheart was surprised that Barley was out here. He was even more suprised that Barley knew about the cloudclans. She sat down close to barley. "Now tell my brother about balance." Said Knuxstar. Fireheart was literally starting to think that knuxstar was into barley. Barely looked up.

"balance is a pole that stretches from trhe sky through this earth the good and evils of this world all clans walk among starclan but there must be fourclans in between. But even more to a balance is the observers firestar they will come to you one day. You must be ready for their wisdom for you shall meet them soon. " Said Barley who along with ravenpaw went home . Firestar knew not their buisness here but was happy to see his friends.

Knuxstar later on went on a patrol with graystripe but they were suddenly surrounded by mist. "Knuxstar this is an odd cover." said graystripe. seemed to have a mist about them. Knuxstar pushed graystripe away from the mist and screamed in pain Graystripe could see nothing and could not enter the mist as much as he tried.

The mist fadded and Knuxstar was still. Graystripe nudged his new found friend but for nothing. asd he started to carry her back she moved. He knew then she had lost a life and set her down. "what was that." Asked greystripe. She lifted her head. "Moonclan greystripe but they were fiighting with darkclan i have a feeling we are in for a very interesting gathering soon my friend.

Knuxstar knew taht ment shadowclan and river clan had a bond now. Tigerstar was as evil as Darkstar. She followed him back to thunderclan. Graystripe told firestar all that happened. There was no way knuxstar could have faught to clans like that.

Her power was great but she was loseing lives fast her brother felt concern for her. He felt she would be lost to him soon. He fell asleep and spottedleaf appeared. "Firestar be brave the one you fear is to be lost will be but do not try to protect her if you do she will only lose her lives faster." Said spottedleaf trying to calm firestars fears.

When he awoke graystripe and Knuxstar were leaning quiteclose as if graystripe mayhave forgotten silverstream but that is not true at all she was lettting graystripe dream in starclan. Lightclan have certain psychic abilities . "Graystripe its been good seeing you." Said silverstream looking at them with great joy then spoke again " and i like your friend here i thank you Knuxstar. " Knuxstar looked at her "Your welcome silverstream. Graystripes loyal to my brother he deserves to see you if he wants." Said knus=xstar who was starting to fall for graystripe.

Silverstream could see it in her eyes. She lead graystripe away from her leaveing Knuxstar talking to Lionheart. "She likes you i think." Said silverstream smileing. Graystripe stared at silverstream. " well i couldnt id rather you." Said graystripe getting closer. She backed away. "Graystripe it would be like fireheart chaseing spottedleaf. I want you to be with someone who can watch you in my place. " said silverstream knowing graystripe is starting to love her as well.


	4. Leafclan

Chapter 1

Leafclan

"Sit down my friends and I'll tell you of a clan of cats." Said Whitestar who is the current leader of Thinderclan. Many ages ago Firestar walked this clan "now has anyone ever wondered what happens to kitty pets when they die?" he asked. The others mumbled between themselves. Graypaw spoke up saying. "yes tell us."

In truth graypaw greatly resembles the graystripe of old. "within four trees there is a clan of cats that are te eyes and ears of starclan....." and so our story begins with a young twoleg girl. A young girl bored with her life wanders into the forest and runs around finding the fourtrees. She decides to climb.

All she sees is great cat eyes stareing at her and she feels sleepy and it all goes black for her. "Did we choose the right one." a cat asks their leader. "It is not up to us it is up to starclan." Said the leader. The other cat nodded in response. Fireheart and cloudtail were on patrol and saw a cat sleeping that could not be woken. She had the smell of twolegs on her but Fireheart brought her back to the clan.

He took her immediatly to Cinderpelts den. Cinderpelt haveing seen this cat motioned for cloudtail to go somewhere else. "Fireheart this cat in my dreams i see a twoleg turn into this cat. I think its a bad sign." She said. "The cat opened her eyes she looked to be the age of a young apprentice. "Where am i oh hi Kitty." She said to fireheart.

Fireheart recognized the girl it was one of his twolegs. That voice even changed into a meow was still recognizeable. Fireheart called Whitestorm over and told him what happened. "I didn't know kitty's could talk." she aid but in a small puddle she gota look at herself she was a cat now and started to cry.

Fireheart went to comfort her. "Rose its me Rusty I was once your Kitty as you call it" he said purring to comfort her. Rose stared at him but recognized him. Fireheart talked it over with whitestorm they would act as if Rose was his kin. A child of one of his brothers. Rose then did as fireheart instructed and started to learn some techniques. He then dragged her to Bluestar.

Bluestar was not the cat she used to be. Betrayed by Tigerstar she was lost in it all. "hey bluestar I think i have a new apprentice for thunderclan" He said introduceing his supposed new neice. Bluestar slid out and called a clan meeting and dubbed her Rosepaw. She stuck her with Sandstorm despite firehearts request not to.

Rosepaw looked around at her new clan. She followed Fireheart and cloudtail later on. She then saw Princess again. Then Fireheart took her near his old nest. "hi Rusty i mean Fireheart." Said smudge. Rosepaw looked at smudge she knew she was stuck as a cat but she wanted to go home. "Fireheart i want to go home idk those cats." she said. Fireheart explained what happened to him why he left her and his home. He was happy now he didnt have to miss a friend.

She started to think this life among cats maybe what she needed., She longed for these woods. Longed to be free. Longed not to be bored. She knew her parents would worry butit would be ok. When they came back whitestorm had approached them he had been talking to the elders.

"fireheart the promised to keep quiet but there is supposedly a clan that lives in four trees as starclans eyes and ears." Said White storm. Rosepaw looked at him."i saw cat eyes before i wound up like this guys." she said. Whitestorm then continued. "well my dear there is supposed to be a clan that is starclans eyes and ears. According to the elders they are Dead kittypets faceing the last challenge of life before they can hunt with starclan." Said whitestorm.

Fireheart was amused at the idea of smudge being in a clan one day. Then his mind went on to a brother of his that died when he was just a kit. So then he knew he would see him again now as well. A weight lifted off of his chest knowing that he will see his kittypet friends in the end. They went to four trees the next day. Every day seemed to bring upon a possible new threat Tigerstar was such a problem.

Fireheart climbed into the trees hopeing to meet with these cats and claw them down if it meant cjhangeing ose back. The leader of those cats looked at him. he was a young cat much like Fireheart looked a lot like him two. "Rusty do not feel bad Rose was chosen by starclan for great things." he said.

"I don't care she has to go home her parents will worry and where will two legs search here." Said Fireheart recognizeing that voice. "Danny?" Asked fireheart. he walked toward him faceing his brother. "It's Treestar now Fireheart." He said looking up at the many cats. "In time you will know of all the clans i know knuxstar and u have met again." Said treestar. "Yes shes back at the thunderclan camp." said firestar.

Knuxstar was indeed back at camp close to graystripe. He was pleased. Rainpaw was starting to call graystripe daddy much to their amusement. Graystripe learned that Knuxstar had adopted Rainpaw that hes not exactly her Kit but he thinks he is. They fell asleep once again. So close to the amazement of the others.


	5. The fallen clan

Chapter 5

The fallen clan

(When leopard clan, tigerclan and lion clan roamed the world so did another clan but the clan had fallen to twolegs how could such a noble clan be destroyed are we all doomed to destruction?)

Wondered whitestar as he continued his tale.

"No fireheart to keep all clans from falling like the fallin clan rose must learn the way of the warrior or all cats be doomed to be kitty pets and so the warrior code will die. If two legs are taught to respect the enviornment then the warrior code can never die." Said treestar. "tell me more about the fallen clan" said firestar curious to know what left all forests ages ago.

Treestar started a tale of wonder to define the fallen clan.

"It all started with a dog a wild dog called dogstar he was once named dogfoot but he became leader of dogclan and thats how it began. Twolegs rushed at the clans hunting them. Dogclan ran to leopardclan lionclan as well as tigerclan to seek help. But to no avail. Twolegs had captured most of dogclan except dogstar who stoodthere watching his clan carried away by monsters he could not fight.

Twolegs with fire that killed dogs. In the days to come and a few moons later the twolegs returned and dogstar had to watch as decendents of his former clan mates helped take down leopardclan tigerclan and lion clan from these forests. Dogstar tried to reason with them but they had grown dumb on twoleg food. no longer wise dogs but dumb flea ridden killers.

Dogstar went to a cave near thunderclan and never exixited again. Some believe old dogstar is still alive thinking clan leader has nine lives. others believe dogstars a myth. Dogclan if it did exist it was before starclan so i am unsure what became of it. fireheart we could be made dumb on twoleg support as well. We will no longer have our brains we would have no reason to hunt and forget how and then if the twolegs ever left this world we would perish"

Fireheart was scared at the thought of all cats vanishing from this world because of twolegs so as long as at least one cat knew the warrior code there was a chance for them to survive. Unlike dog clan whos new instinct was to hunt cats. Fireheart felt a hatred for the twoleg ancestors and cursed them in his mind.

They had destroyed a noble clan but he could not blame the twolegs of today for their ancestors ignorance. fireheart nodded agreeing with treestar. He knew he had no choice now. he had to seek the legendary dogstars cave.

Even if he was dead maybe the past would whisper to them. Rosepaw followed him and treestar to an old cave that seemed to smell like a dog waas recently here. a strange voice with a hisper said "enter." they saw inside an old dog.

"so it is true. this cave does house the relics of the past." said treestar looking like a kit who was hyper and quite happy A lion a tiger and a leopard sat near him. dogstar nodded and the anient cats vanished. "well why have you come to me?" asked dog star who had three lives in tact in fact he lost four trying to free his clan mates but failed miserably.

Dogstars punishment is to walk these lands forever for failing his people. Dogstar knew that their where more calns in the ancient age of man useing wooden monsters but he decided to keep their secret as fireheart was not ready to face the greatest of clans.

"We come to learn how to stop twolegs." Said firestar. Dogstar stared at him. "they cant be stopped we cant speak their tounge so they think we are mindless beasts but if one could walk the path of twoleg and beast then we could be saved as starclan has granted you rosepaw" Said dogstar

(thank you captain obvious) Thought rosepaw. she was decently annoyed happy to see rusty again but graetly annoyed at dogstar because they claimed dogs of his age were wise dogstar seemed like a sloppy mutt to her when she was hoping for a star wars yoda or someone like whitestorm at least.

(tune in for chapter 6)


End file.
